


It Remembers You (Art)

by wintermute



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for often_adamanta's MBB fic It Remembers You</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Remembers You (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It remembers you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635280) by [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta). 



> ... I actually drew something *gasp* it might be possible that I'm a little too proud of my drawing of Bucky... just a little. If anyone want me to post up the original sketch, let me know.
> 
> Banner is for Sam, please ask permission from her. Wallpaper size is 1680x1050, for personal use only. Full resolution wallpaper can be found [here](http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/post/102920112120/finally-have-some-time-to-waste-on-tumblr-omg-i).

Banner:

Wallpaper:

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/


End file.
